


soulmates, maybe

by spiritsontheroof



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: “I think you might be my soulmate,” Jack says, one late night on the couch.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	soulmates, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> drabble for the prompt "I think you might be my soulmate" for rai-knightshade on tumblr

“I think you might be my soulmate,” Jack says, one late night on the couch.

Mac is laid out, feet in Jack’s lap, and he looks at him over the top of the book he’s reading. “What?” Mac asks, sitting up.

“I think you might by my soulmate,” Jack repeats and Mac smiles a little, cocks his head.

“Jack, you know there’s no scientific support for soulmates, right?” Mac says, sitting all the way up, pulling his feet from Jack’s lap to tuck them under himself.

“I know that. I don’t care. I still think I’m right.” Jack says and he’s dead serious, he really believes this, and Mac just chuckles.

Mac thinks on it for a minute, taking Jack’s hand in his, observing the way their fingers fit perfectly between each other. “Yeah. I think you’re right, too.” 

Jack looks surprised, raising his eyebrows at Mac. “Really?

“Yeah, really. I mean, it’s still not scientifically sound.” Mac shrugs, looking from their hands into Jack’s eyes. “But I think that we’re about as perfect a pair as you can make.”

Jack smiles wide and kisses Mac on the mouth, pushing him backwards on the couch. Mac makes a surprised noise and wraps around Jack to keep from falling. “What was that for?” Mac asks after Jack finally lets up.

“You just admitted you believed in something with no scientific support because of me. I’ve never loved you more.” Jack says and Mac throws his head back with laughter. 

“You’re ruining me, Dalton,” Mac feigns sadness with a sigh.

“Mm, you love it, MacGyver.”


End file.
